Not Quite
by jaggedjacket
Summary: Tenten inadvertantly spends some time with Kakashi as he recovers from battle. Playing babysitter to the amazing Pakkun and the famous copy-nin, Tenten gives the older shinobi a run for his money...an evening with with the weapons mistress...Me no own!
1. Maybe not revenge

Tenten hauled the drunken shinobi up to his front door and brisked him thoroughly for his keys. The shinobi leaned into her with sloppy grin. Or at least she thought it was a grin, his mask seemed to hide everything in the dim light out side of his apartment. He tried once again using the closest bun for a pillow, lolling his head onto hers as she helped support his weight.

She felt sorry for the guy, Anko made him to come to the bar on her birthday, ok she made everyone come to the bar on her birthday. She then threatened Kakashi to do shots with her, and, well, she was scary. No one, not even the great copy-nin of Konoha, wanted to cross her.

At the end of the evening Genma promptly took him to the bathroom to make a pit stop before thrusting the shinobi into her arms and taking off with said birthday girl. She would have to kill Anko and Genma later for ditching her with him. If it wasn't Anko's birthday she probably might have tried.

"And we're walking," Tenten grabbed the man around the shoulders once more talking as anyone would to a drunken shinobi: like a two-year-old. She propped the shinobi against the wall and he promptly swayed against it slowly pitching his weight as he threatened to fall.

"Whoa!" Tenten called out, grabbing a shoulder and leading him down the hall. With the few lights on she noticed how sparse his place was. Even for a ninja, it was particularly clean; Tenten noted that the bed that she pushed him onto was made. Kakashi tried to pull her down with him, and she was caught off guard and fell against his chest. She crawled off of him, and she noted that his arms were somehow still reaching for her. She shook her head.

He must have been more inebriated than she thought.

She made it a point to take off the man's sandals and place them neatly under his bed. All she had to do was get him into bed and she could take off. Thank Kame she didn't have to help the man pee; at least Genma had taken care of that at the bar.

Kakashi was sitting up now on his bed propped up by his elbows. He stared intently at the girl who just relieved him of his shoes.

"Okay, now your vest," she explained hoping in doing so he would help a little, "I think it might get a bit lumpy if you slept in it." She offered him a small smile and a wink. The silver haired ninja nodded. "You shouldn't let Anko bully you into shots," Tenten advised lightheartedly as she slowly unzipped his vest and helped him out of it one arm at a time. He continued to stare at her with unwavering interest. "Headband too? I won't touch the mask," she cautioned with her hands in the air so there was no misunderstanding of her intentions. She knew how important that mask was, it was similar to her hair always being up. Far be it from her to insist he take it off in front of her. She reached over slowly and began to untie the knot behind his head. When that didn't work well, (curse her lack of nails,) she settled for slipping it off of his head instead, sticking out her tongue as she did for good measure.

Kakashi blinked his multicolored eyes at her. Tenten was smiling and pushing him back to his pillow. He reluctantly complied. "Stay outta trouble for a while, I won't be back in town until next Tuesday," she joked taking off his gloves and setting them on the nightstand next to an orange covered novel.

Kakashi closed his eyes and slurred in a whisper, "pitty I won't be able to see you sooner."

Yep the man was drunk.

"Plenty of room if you want to stay," the drunk man patted the empty side of the bed next to him.

"Good night sempai." Tenten closed the door. She heard him slur another "pitty" as she did.

Yep, drunk.


	2. Gai:1Kakashi:0

Tenten rubbed the back of her head as she headed out of the Hokage tower. Debriefing done, she could now concentrate on going home and relaxing. At least she had a shower before the meeting, though the though of returning to her tub just to soak did entice her. She trudged her way passed the main strip of town making her way towards the local bars. It was tempting to swing by and have a beer before heading on her merry. Perhaps she could get Anko and Genma back for sticking her with Kakashi the other night. She contemplated this for another second before none other than Kakashi Hatake very unceremoniously stumbled out of one of said bars, nearly plowing into her as he did. She helped him gain his balance; he straightened up and crinkled his one exposed eye in delight.

"Tenten!" he greeted with drunken mirth.

"Sempai, I thought I told you to stay out of trouble," she chided with a laugh.

He leaned into her personal space and stumbled as he did. "It's my birthday," he admitted as if it were a secrete.

Genma stuck his head out the door of the main bar, and spotting Kakashi and Tenten so close, smiled. "Birthday boy is all yours!" He then led a very unsober Anko clutched to his side out in the opposite direction.

"Genma! Anko!" Tenten called out incredulously. How did they manage to stick her with a drunken Kakashi again?

"Happy Cake Day!" Genma and Anko cried out in unison over their shoulders in drunken glory.

"Happy Cake-Cake!" Kakashi cheered back. The three chuckled.

Obviously some kind of inside joke, Tenten thought. Or at least she hoped it was. Tenten didn't want to know. It probably had something to do with the two shinobi's birthdays only being a few weeks apart. She focused on getting the birthday boy home safely and not plotting out her sudden need for revenge.

"How old is sempai today?" Tenten mused as she took the drunken shinobi for a leisurely stroll towards his apartment. She needed to gage just how plowed he truly was. She may only have to take him to his door this time and not have to go through the ceremony of pouring him into bed.

"I'm an old man, just turned 28 today." Kakashi confessed with an almost reluctance.

"Didn't know we were only six years apart," Tenten commented a little surprised. She guessed she just never thought of it. The two jounin's feet fell in sync with each other and Tenten fought the urge to walk like they did in the movie The Wizard of Oz. She felt she should keep her sudden walking urges to herself however; it could end up in a tangled drunken mess.

Kakashi was staring at her again, not even trying to hide it. He wondered intently what the small smile playing on her face was from. Tenten was nearly blushing at how ridiculous her childish thoughts were when she realized that he was staring at her. She smiled full out trying to hide her own amusement.

"Get anything good for your birthday?" she tried small talk, still trying to assess the elder nin's current state of inebriation.

A signed copy of Icha Icha Paradise, a few new scrolls, a kunai set, a cake, sake, nothing big; though the signed copy of his favorite book series from Naruto was a nice touch.

"New book," he replied in a sudden breath. Tenten just nodded her head still lost in her own amusement of the lush shinobi. He was a happy drunk, and that made her smile, though his staring at her the way he was, was a bit unnerving.

He stumbled into her as she frisked him for keys. He leaned into her with a sudden lurch, and pinned her neatly against the door, his breath catching hotly on her neck.

"Sempai…." Tenten warned.

"Stay, just for a little while," he pleaded into her neck, making the few strands of hair that had fallen out earlier that night tickle as they lightly brushed against her skin.

Tenten was caught off guard. She hadn't expected such a sober request. She breathed out an exasperated sigh. She really didn't need to be home.

"Please," he asked again. She could feel his body tighten as he waited for her response. She rolled her eyes. She supposed no one wanted to be alone on their birthday.

"Only because it's your birthday," she explained. Kakashi tried to hide his excitement, but she could feel it radiate off of him and she couldn't help but smile. He led the way into his apartment and threw his keys onto the table beside the door. She helped herself to a glass of water from the kitchen.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the seemingly unassuming konoichi. He rolled a shoulder and then brought his other hand up to it as if to sooth it. Finishing the water, she promptly rinsed out the glass and put it back in its cupboard and moved over to Kakashi.

"Shoulder hurt?" she asked. He nodded slowly.

"Well let me see what I can do about that," she lead the way into the living room and motioned him to sit on the floor, and she sat behind him on the couch. He instinctively took his vest and shirt off. She wasn't expecting that. She could very well work over his shirt. Ok not the vest, but whatever. She decided she had to get rid of her vest in order to easily maneuver. She threw it on the couch beside her. She hesitated looking over his bare skin. He was well toned, as any good shinobi would be, and he had faint scares all over his back as a tribute to his many years on the battle fields. She held her breath for a second. She resolved to concentrate on her task and grounded herself.

Kakashi groaned beneath her touch.

"Too much pressure?" she asked quietly into his ear. He grunted as if to say he approved. She smiled. This was a great side effect to knowing the human body so well: not only could she predict the enemies every move just by looking at them, she treat the muscles that were sore, overworked or needed a knot released.

"Breathe," she instructed, noticing his breathing hitched as she worked a trigger point. He grunted again. She applied more pressure. "Breathe," she instructed with more care and sat behind him and placed one hand on his chest and the other between his scapula and spine. She directed his breathing by syncing her breath with his. He gritted through the pain and clutched her hand firmly to his chest. They rhythmically held each other close for a few long seconds before she released the pressure. She rubbed the spot tenderly and moved along the side of his spine with a longer stroke as she reached his neck. She lingered on his hairline then removed his forehead protector. She found herself running her hands through his hair rubbing his scalp in small circles adding more intensity as she went. He groaned and grabbed her hand intertwining his gloved hand with hers.

His breathing hitched again.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked quietly as his breathing regulated. He had not let go of her hand.

"Tenten, I'm not drunk," Kakashi suddenly confessed using his one good eye to look at her square on as he spoke.

As eloquently as she could muster she let out a simple, "heh?"

He turned and pulled her up into his lap. "What about two weeks ago?" She asked with a frown.

He nodded in a way that said, "kind of." Kakashi had been distracted by the Tenten's presence and Anko managed to take advantage of that fact.

"I see," was all she said as she brazenly took both her hands and ran them dangerously through his hair massaging his scalp once more. He relaxed against her touch closing his eyes as if begging her never to stop. He groaned with approval. "If you want me to work on your shoulder some more, I am going to have to leave your lap," she had leaned in towards him to whisper that in his ear, very much aware that she had brushed her body up against him while she did so.

He pulled her closer and then opened his eyes; his very intense eyes. They spoke more of just wanting a simple sore shoulder rubbed. They were hungry eyes. She met his gaze. He slowly began to untie his mask and she reached to her head to untie her buns. Her hair fell down in a cascade of chocolate brown tresses as his mask hit the floor. He reached for her hair: she reached for his face. It only took a few moments before they slowly intentionally pressed their lips to each other. Their kissing was intense, slow and drudging.

A very sudden and real thought occurred to him: he didn't want this to just be a one night stand. He momentarily pulled her away from him to convey this information to her.

Tenten went wide-eyed at the sudden hesitation from him. Then she realized why he stiffened. Her body went on full alert.

"Kuso!" She scrambled off of him and started to throw her hair up into her twin buns. Kakashi heightened his senses to see what her fuss was all about. His body froze.

"Kuso!" he repeated. He quickly pulled on his mask and shirt. Tenten had found her way back into her jounin vest hair done up perfectly in her usual dual buns. Kakashi took a split second to marvel at how fast she had done up her hair.

A loud knock on the door and Gai's voice boomed from the other side of the apartment.

Tenten wanted to kill herself for being so stupid. Of course Gai would want to lavish Kakashi with sayings about eternal youth on his birthday.

Tenten just didn't want to be on the receiving end of that when he did. Especially if he found out she was snogging his eternal rival. That, she had a feeling, wouldn't go over well.

Tenten opened the door before Kakashi had time to stop her. Her goal was damage control…she had been doing it all her life, now was no different.

"Gai-sempai," Tenten greeted him at the door with a smile. "I was just wishing Kakashi-sempai happy birthday. Are you here to do the same?"

"Tenten! My beloved Lotus Flower! Yes, I came here to wish my eternal rival a most glorious happy birthday! Stay here with us! We could not celebrate this occasion with out you!" Gai finished, brandishing a bottle of sake in tow.

"Gai-sempai I really should be on my way," Tenten smiled a smile that desperately pleaded for her to leave.

"Tonight you must relax and enjoy this most memorable day with us!" he shoved her back inside unceremoniously.

"Kakashi wanted a more private evening, I am afraid," she continued honestly. "I really should not intrude longer," Tenten bowed graciously as she did to the two older jounin.

"Tonight we honor the Great Copy Ninja of Konoha," Gai projected loudly with a raised chest and nearly threw her into the living room.

Kakashi finally chimed in, "Yes, it was nice that you stopped by, won't you stay and drink with us." Tenten wanted to kill him. The look on her face just barely hid that fact.

"Please?" Kakashi added, "can't say no the birthday boy," He placed a hand behind his neck for added innocence. Tenten knew better.

How the hell didn't she see this coming? Of course Gai was going to wish Kakashi happy birthday, she just hoped that he had already been there at the bar when Genma and Anko left. Kame help them if he found out his former student and his eternal rival were making out just before he got here.

"Sure, I will go get the glasses," Tenten kept her cheerful expression on her face, much like the one that Kakashi was fronting at the moment. She sauntered down the hall and walked with defeat into the kitchen. She reached for the sake cups on the top cupboard shelf. She could faintly hear muffled sounds of the two men talking loudly (ok it was probably just Gai) and that was because she was straining to hear. Kakashi really did have a huge place for a bachelor. The kitchen was a hallway and a room away from the living room; it was exceptionally nice and spacious. She stuck out her tongue as she strained to hear their conversation and to further reach for the glasses that she was now just barely touching with her fingertips.

Curse her short yet adorable size.

Tenten suddenly felt a warm figure behind her come and grab the cups from the top shelf, taking extra care to brush his body seductively against her as he did.

She turned on him and whispered in a low voice, "Are you _insane_? I did now crawl to the top of the Shinobi food chain to be taken out by my former sensei! He is going to _flip_! Not flip as in the-power-of-youth-compels-you-lets-flip-until-our-teeth-gleam-when-we-smile-at-each-other-flip, I am talking seeing-red-opening-gates-killing-people-_flip_," she explained all in one breath.

Tenten took note of the smirk that inevitably had formed on his face. He looked amused and not at all worried as she turned red from frustration.

"Glad to see I am the only one concerned," she added sarcastically. Then it hit Tenten. Perhaps she was just going to be a one night stand. He wasn't concerned because this didn't mean anything. Wow she could be naive sometimes.

"Oh," the though hit her full force as she vocalized the realization.

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows at her sudden change of expression. Her eyes glazed over with the disillusion and she took the cups into the living room with a zombie-like expression. She plastered a fake smile on her face and helped pour the sake.

They placed themselves around the coffee table.

"Your former student is short Gai; I don't know how you ever got anything accomplished on your missions."

They all downed a shot as he spoke.

Tenten didn't even flinch at this jibe. Gai, however, looked appalled.

Kame save me now, Tenten thought and tried to rationalize an exit.

"No wonder you never have mentioned her before. Lee and Neji are far more interesting." Kakashi needled the man further as he poured them all another drink.

Gai looked ready to burst open the first gate right then and there on him. Tenten rolled her eyes and prayed to make it out of the apartment alive. Why, oh why was Kakashi doing this? Did he _have_ a birthday death wish?

"You must not know my Tenten well," Gai suppressed his anger down and squeezed Tenten close to him by the shoulders.

This is new, normally he would try to break a bone or snap an arm off showing his affection. She tried to accept the compliment graciously by smiling harder and not feeling the awkwardness that had just settled over her at the man's sudden tenderness. Her face was beginning to hurt.

"No need to explain Gai-sempai," Tenten spoke casually and warned Kakashi with the fake gritting-teeth smile. "Kakashi-sempai just wanted an entertaining story about our former team I am sure."

"Cheers!" The three took their respective shots.

"Did you know that I never really needed to train Tenten much," Gai took a serious turn and looked square at Kakashi. He held out his cup and waved it at the Shiringen user pedantically, "I would give her a weapon, and by the end of the week she was practically an expert. Never needed to show her how to use it. She just took to it naturally." He waved his hand again as if it were no small feat.

Kakashi nodded now staring at Tenten who rolled her eyes. Sure _now_ the man wanted to get chatty and praise her. Figures. The man had spent quite a bit of time more concerned about Neji's fragile emotional state and Lee's training for obvious reasons. She received a weapon from Gai in the meager moments he chose to spend with her and then focused the majority of his attention on the needier boys.

After the weapons stopped, she trained with Neji. Not getting much personal training from that experience, she trained with Lee. Her taijutsu improved marginally and she decided to inquire to other instructors to better hone her own skills if Gai couldn't come up with any time or thing to teach her. She never told Gai about it. She also never would have denied it if some one were to ask her.

She remembered the day she bravely approached Anko first. If she could do that, she figured she could do anything. Anko showed her how to be the scariest, stealthiest assassin and a most cunning, sneaky and underhanded opponent. She also taught her how to fight dirty, spit for distance and cheat at cards. Tenten liked all the new tools in her ninja tool box. She needed more.

At some point she approached Genma. She figured she could either gain some pointers or give some about throwing weapons. She had to admit, their teaching session was a good amount of both. There were quite a few other shinobi she had searched out and privately trained with, but by far the most she had learned was from the head of Anbu's torture department, Ibiki and the Hokage's assistant Shizune. Ibiki taught her how to read body language far better than she could have ever hoped for, and she then combined that with the advanced kinesiology and medical courses Shizune tailored for her. Tenten shouldn't have been surprised when Anbu had approached her shortly after she reached jounin level.

None of that seemed relevant now. Gai had barely shown interest in her as a student, but she figured there was a reason- it did after all push her to be a better konoichi. Sure she got some small pat on the back every now and again- Gai wasn't a cold-hearted bastard. He just never seemed to lavish her with praise or time that he would her other teammates. She always assumed it was because she didn't need that kind of encouragement.

She was brought back to the present as Gai-sempai continued his lecture.

"She is also quite sneaky. Anko told me how she was her favorite student to train."

So Gai _did_ know about her little escapades of tutelage. Well at least he didn't seem to mind. Tenten smiled at the thought of Anko. Some where along the lines of training and missions the two had become good friends. Tenten made a mental note to question Anko about her intentions of leaving her with Kakashi later.

"Cheers to that," Kakashi raised a full sake cup and gave Tenten a wink as he downed the shot.

Tenten rolled her eyes. Of all the times the man picked to praise her.

"So how old are you sempai," Tenten tried to desperately change the subject.

"28," Kakashi curtly answered. "So Tenten trained with Anko for a while you say?" Kakashi had to hear more. She was turning out to be quite the interesting little konoichi.

"Not just Anko," Gai corrected, filling their glasses again.

Oh brother. Tenten found herself rolling her eyes once more. She placed her head gently on the coffee table with a small thud.

"Ibiki fears Tenten will take his job in not too long," Gai leaned into the coffee table with a hand covering part of his face so Tenten couldn't see as he loudly announce his information.

Bang, bang, bang. Tenten thumped her head on the coffee table lightly.

"Lee even admits her taijutsu is just as good as hers with half his normal weights on,"

Ok, now Gai was just outright _lying_.

"Come on now Gai-sempai, we all know that's not true." Tenten shot up and gave him a glare as she debated taking the sake away if it was just going to make the man lie about her abilities.

"No," the green clad ninja insisted, "I made Lee do it just to see how far you would progress; he knew you would be upset if we told you."

"I'ma cut you off if you keep spilling lies like that." Tenten folded her arms across her chest.

"I find it funny that you seem to like being ignored more than all this attention," Kakashi mused aloud. Gai cut in on that thought.

"For a while I thought she might, you know, not like boys, because of that," Gai divulged to his supposed nemesis. "Never even had a crush on either of her teammates. Now _that_ is _odd_."

_Bang, bang, bang_. Tenten was no longer hitting her head lightly on the table in front of her. All she could hope for was to soon pass out. She shot up and grabbed the bottle and took a pull directly from it. There was more than one way to achieve her goal.

"She dated that guy from Suna for a while, though, the one with all the puppets,"

"Kankuro? The Kazekage's brother?" Kakashi asked a little stunned.

"Yeah that's the one, dolls and make-up, that's why I was thinking for a while she was batting for the other team."

Tenten kept drinking until she completely drained the bottle.

"I'm straight, I am right here, and I can hear you," she added calmly. Her voice fell like background noise to their conversation.

"She caught him cheating and she nearly killed him, he's only alive because Gaara stopped her. It was covered up though, didn't want a public incident, I think Gaara wanted to hurt him more than she did at that point." Gai mused aloud scratching his chin; Kakashi just nodded and drank it all in. "Gaara always did have a soft spot for her."

Tenten got up with the intent to leave since they were ignoring her, but as soon as she stood, Gai shoved her back down harshly without so much as a blink.

_Bang, bang, thud_. Now she just held her head there against the coffee table and prayed that somehow the amount of sake she consumed would soon be enough to help her black out into sheer oblivion. She could not believe this was happening.

"Is that how he got that slight limp?" Kakashi gapped at the information.

Gai simply nodded trying to hold back his approval but failing. The man practically beamed. Tenten straightened and breathed in deeply. What the hell.

"Bastard didn't realize I was in town until I nearly punched him off of the civvie he was riding." They wanted details, the so be it. "Though I think Temari helped with the limp, can't take full credit for that." Tenten surmised rolling the empty bottle of sake between her palms. Temari and Tenten were best friends. Temari most likely felt guilty for setting the two of them up in the first place.

Tenten felt a little better now that she was in control of the conversation. Sure the intimate details of her life were now being explained in merciless detail to Kakashi. Why not? What did she have to loose?

Tenten swayed in her seated spot. That was a _lot_ of sake. It hit her suddenly like a tone of bricks. She leaned against her former sensei unintentionally. Gai held her up by the shoulders with both hands.

"Well that didn't take long," Gai smirked.

"Ah, looks like Tenten had a bit too much to drink." Kakashi examined the empty bottle as the konoichi in front of him was trying to feel her nose. She landed on and off of it drunkenly. Then she giggled.

"I need to get going, anyways," Gai stood them both up with a smile. "I will take Tenten home." Tenten stumbled with him towards the door, not fighting him as he literally dragged her out of the apartment with him.

"Happy Cake-Cake!" Tenten slurred merrily with a wink and a sloppy solute. Then, with a very triumphant smile to Kakashi, and a solute of his own, Gai left the apartment with Tenten.

Kakashi reeled at his so-called rival. Had Gai done all that on purpose?


	3. Add to the list

A/N Thank you to Sandataba for reminding me that I need to make author's notes to explain the madness that is the content with in. I also appreciate the feedback. I's gots mad love for everyone who reviews!

And for the love of fuzzy! I am so mad at myself! How did I still manage to have errors after proofing it a dozen times? Beta reader anyone?

So, ahem. Kakashi is only 6 years older than Tenten in this one. Don't know if anyone picked up on the subtle Kankuro bashing. I will try to make this up to him later. Prolly not in this one, most likely I will bash him some more and then make it up to him in not this story. Perhaps I will make amends with Neji along the way. Kame knows I've bludgeoned him enough as well.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Not mine. Tag, not it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tenten knocked on Rock Lee's door with an impatient urgency. Lee answered the door with a yawn. Had Tenten been in her right mind, she would have realized that he was sleepy, with no shirt on, still in his pajama pants. His hair looked disheveled and he languidly let her brush past him in her near rant state as he plopped himself on the couch with out so much as yawned "good morning."

"It's eight in the morning Lee," Tenten suddenly stopped pacing in her spot and looked down at the shinobi who seemed relaxed. Lee didn't do relaxed. Not even while he was sleeping did the man do relaxed. Tenten thought for a second that she had the wrong apartment and that this was Lee's doppelganger.

Lee scratched his stomach obliviously and shrugged his shoulders. He grunted with indifference. Yet another thing the man didn't do.

"Did you go back to sleep after training?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lee looked up at her with a very satisfied smirk.

"Nope," he drew out intentionally with a smug look.

"She over last night?" Tenten leered into the kitchen to check out the dishes still dirty in the sink. Two cups, two plates. Lee cooked dinner.

For her.

"Did she stay the night?" Tenten had to ask, wide eyed and nearly bursting with happiness for her teammate.

Lee did nothing but smirk and have the cockiest little twinkle in his eye.

Tenten grinned and couldn't help but beam at her former teammate. She never in a million years would have pictured him with Ino of all people. He had been so bent on Sakura for so long, but Ino seemed to like the attention and Lee definitely liked fawning over her. Who would have guessed?

"I came over here to be mad at you for not telling me about the weights," Tenten said in with a kind of pity in her voice.

Lee gave a half-hearted shrug. If it wasn't a big deal to him, it shouldn't be to her.

"So are you going to tell Neji so he can finally ask Sakura out 'officially'?" Tenten asked as she bunny eared the word. After all the dick moves Neji had pulled on his teammates over the years it just seemed like Karma coming back around. You can tell your teammates they are weak only so many times before they start to resent you. If Neji weren't so proper, you could almost hear him say, "neener neener," to your face. Tenten had had half a mind to tell him she made jounin before he had. But he was still her teammate and friend. And his cold nature just made her pull closer to Lee for warmth, something Lee would always provide.

Lee gave a very forced look as if he were straining to think. He put his index finger to his chin and tapped it for a moment, "ummmmmm, no." Lee finished his thought with a smile.

Tenten chuckled.

"Ino-chan, I am sure, will tell Sakura and then he will find out that way. They have been keeping their relationship from us for going on two years now."

The whole thing was weird. Tenten knew that her teammates both had crushes on the same girl for an eternity it seemed. Perhaps all the fluff that Lee randomly spewed about the pink haired konoichi had somehow infiltrated Neji's already diseased brain. Tenten had to sit on the sidelines and watch the two trip themselves up over the same girl. It was awkward and weird and Kame help her she couldn't say anything to either boy because it just wasn't her place. But all that was in the past now. Lee was happy with Ino. That made Tenten happy. Kame knows Ino had a big mouth and Neji and Sakura would be able to see each other openly now. It was kind of nice that Neji had enough respect for Lee to keep his relationship with Sakura quiet. Ok, so it was probably Sakura who wanted to keep it quiet for Lee's sake, but still, the man went along with it and Tenten needed to feel like she should give him some kind of credit some where.

"Ok well, I am off to the Inuzuka residence to help Hana out for the day," Tenten announced, "you coming down to see the new pups with Ino later?"

Lee nodded yes with enthusiasm. Fuzzy, cute animals were pretty hard for most people to resist, let alone Rock Lee. He just couldn't pass up the opportunity to snuggle with them and Ino at the same time.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tenten took the main entrance into the Inuzuka grounds and walked into the clinic with a spring in her step. She was looking forward to getting to snuggle cute little puppies later, and hang out with Lee and Ino in the process. Hey, it's the little things in life that matter.

"Hana? Where are you?" Tenten realized that Hana wasn't behind her desk like she usually was before she took appointments. She walked through the halls of the clinic with a sudden red flag in her stomach on full alert. She pushed open the door to a treatment room and found Hana over Pakkun with a light blue flame over his back right leg, trying to fix a broken bone. Hana looked ready to growl at whoever it was walking through the door before she realized it was Tenten.

"Hana what happened?" Tenten took note of the small pug unconscious on her table. His fur was dirty with caked mud and fresh blood- the poor little guy had just done battle. Tenten felt a knot grow in her stomach. She thought she might be sick.

"Grab Kakashi," Hana nodded to the corner where the bleeding shinobi had propped himself up in a chair.

Tenten rushed over to the man. He was clutching his forearm and his forehead protector was pushed up still revealing both mismatched eyes. He looked ready to pass out, but kept his focus on his nin-dog.

"Kakashi?" Tenten took both her hands and wrapped them around his face. She tried to get him to look at her. His eyes glazed over.

"Kakashi look at me, where are you hurt?"

Kakashi slowly lifted a hand to her line of vision. His fingers and half-glove were soaked in blood. Tenten looked down with more panic running through her.

The man was covered in blood.

"Hana, what happened?" Tenten turned to the Inuzuka vet for answers. Hana shook her head.

"He wouldn't let me treat him without making sure Pakkun was okay," she finally looked up and winced. Pakkun was badly injured. Kakashi didn't look much better.

Tenten got to work right away on healing whatever open wounds she could find. Hana threw her a blood pill and Tenten shoved it in his mouth and forced him to chew. Kakashi still had a hazy look to him.

"Kakashi?" Tenten had managed to break his attention off of his dog when his breathing finally regulated.

"Yo," he answered casually, almost unaware of the damage to himself, he finally looked at her in the eye.

"Got another table I can throw him on and check his internals?" Tenten asked as she lifted the man up throwing his arms around her shoulders. Kakashi groaned and tried to hunch over more. He was practically dead weight.

"Take him to room 4, the tables clean and big enough," she responded.

Tenten dragged him down the hall and unceremoniously plopped him on the table. She scanned him for visceral injuries, fixed some internal bleeding and promptly started hooking up an IV to his arm. Kakashi was still conscious at this point-his eyes were not as glazed over, but he was tired.

"Go to sleep, I will go check on Pakkun," Tenten spoke softly at his side. She gripped his hand in hers and gave it a soft squeeze.

Tenten walked down the hall and noticed that Hana was discussing something with Pakkun. She was surprised to hear that he was awake, let alone talking. Tenten hesitated at the door way, hiding her chakra and eavesdropping. She bit her lip with anticipation.

"Not seeing, someone he _wants_ to," the nin-dog corrected Hana. "He wants to have puppies with her," Pakkun said assertively.

"Yeah, Kakashi wants to have puppies with a lot of people, I'm sure." Hana blew off his comment. Everyone knew the man was not a prude.

"No," Pakkun nearly shouted. "He has never wanted to have puppies with anyone else. He has mated with others, yes, but this one is his life mate. He wants her to have his puppies."

"If he wants her to have his puppies, then why isn't he seeing her?" Hana asked in a frustrated confused tone.

"He is scared." Pakkun answered truthfully. "He doesn't want her to reject him."

"So who is it?" Hana asked.

Tenten burst in before the dog could answer.

"Kakashi is sleeping in the other room, but he needs to be monitored for vitals, and I got his internal bleeding to stop hemorrhaging. He is still needs Sakura or Ino to come down and check him out though," Tenten was nearly out of breath saying all of this. She didn't want to know who Kakashi's new love interest was. Seeing the man lay half dead was enough of a panic. Now she just couldn't admit that the man that she had kissed just the other day was already ready to settle down with someone else.

"I can stay with Pakkun if you want to go," Tenten offered with a smile.

Hana nodded, Tenten knew the vet would want to explain everything to the Hokage, and as Tenten had just walked in, she had no idea what was going on.

Hana left quickly with a nod and a curt thank you.

Tenten was left alone with Pakkun. The small dog lay on the table with his eyes now closed, but clearly awake.

"Pakkun, can I get you anything?" Tenten asked quietly. "Do you need water? Do you want a pillow underneath you?" Tenten was already reaching for pad to place underneath him even before he spoke.

"Thank you," he whispered to her and closed his eyes as she gently placed the dog on top of the matt. He needed to rest and she shouldn't play 20 questions with him right now.

"I'll turn down the lights so you can rest," Tenten flipped the lights out as she half closed the door.

Tenten padded to Kakashi's room, he was peaceful, so she took his headband off and placed it on the trolley next to his bed.

She didn't want to be this concerned.

"You should at least tell me a story if you are going to stay," the weary man managed to jest without opening his eyes.

Tenten let out a low chuckle. Only Kakashi.

"No, I think you might have a more interesting story at the moment," Tenten reasoned.

"Bah," Kakashi waved a hand to dismiss it. "Pakkun is going to make it I presume," he opened an eye to look at her.

Tenten nodded.

"Didn't know you had a mission," Tenten broke in. What the hell happened?

"They don't look this pretty I assure you," he opened his eye and gave her a quick wink.

Tenten shook her head.

"Sakura will be here to make sure that pesky internal bleeding doesn't rupture something important like your sanity."

It was Kakashi's turn to lightly chuckle.

"Speak of the devil," Tenten murmured. Sakura came in and Tenten did what she thought would be best-she got the hell out of Sakura's way so she could work her magic. Sakura scanned him silently for a few long minutes.

"Nice work," she turned to the konoichi who had tried to blend into the walls all the while intently tune to exactly what the well trained medic-nin was doing. True, Tenten had no formal medical training. She did her training on the sly- after all, she didn't want to end up working in a hospital like Sakura and Ino.

"Just monitor him through the night. Make sure he doesn't cough up any blood. We're backed up at the hospital, so don't bother checking him in, not that he would stay anyways. I can check back with him in a few days." She tore off her latex gloves and chucked them into the near by trash can. "I'll tell the Hokage, good luck." She waved and left.

"Hana is going to have a fun time with you," Tenten announced to the silver haired shinobi.

"What?" The copy-nin asked seriously, peeking an eye open, but the weapons mistress was already gone.


	4. Naptime

"Thanks Kiba, good luck on your mission," Tenten said as the Inuzuka helped Kakashi onto his couch. Kiba looked at the older shinobi with a feral grin and exchanged a knowing glance with the silver-haired ninja. Akamaru promptly took the opportunity to lick Tenten's face, clearly wanting her to lavish him with attention instead of Pakkun who was still cradled in Tenten's arms.

"Akamaru, let's go," Kiba ordered unable to wipe the smirk off his face.

Tenten followed him to the door.

"You aren't telling me something,' Tenten narrowed her eyes on the shinobi who tried to pet Akamaru innocently. Kiba shook his head, nodded, then shook his head again.

"What?" Tenten asked with morbid curiosity. Kiba tried to contain laughing outright. "What's going on?" Tenten asked as if on the sly.

Kiba chuckled and patted Pakkun on the head. "Take good care of her." Kiba advised the dog cradled like a baby in Tenten's arms.

"Very amusing," Tenten laid in sarcastically. "No seriously, what's up?" Tenten tilted her head to the side, her face quirked up in wide-eyed anticipation. She bit her lip pensively and Kiba took note of just how adorable she was when she did so.

"Just kicking myself," Kiba lamented to her in a confession, "should've made my move sooner." Kiba waved good-bye while walking backwards and gave her a wink before turning around and making a full out sprint to the Hokage's tower with Akamaru nipping at his heels.

"I'm keeping you, it's cold in my apartment," Tenten yawned as she continued to pet the sleeping dog in her lap. "I need a nap," she mumbled to herself, groggy even though it was only two in the afternoon. She had forgotten how much healing people took out of her. She decided that Kakashi's bed was going to be her best friend until he got out of the tub. She got up and placed the curled up dog on the foot of his bed.

She should probably check in on him just to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep.

She pounded lightly on the door.

"Kakashi, you awake?" No answer. That was a no. She tried the door. Unlocked. She pulled her forehead protector over her eyes and slowly opened the door. "Sempai, time to get up, you can take a nap with Pakkun and me on your bed."

No sound. She spoke louder, "Kakashi! Wake up!"

Nothing.

Ok, now she was getting worried. She lifted her forehead protector slightly so she could get a layout of his bathroom by looking down at her feet.

It was quite large for a bathroom, but she supposed it just went with the large apartment. She tried not to be jealous that he had a shower stall and a large tub. Then she realized that the shower wasn't running and he wasn't in the tub.

"Kakashi?" she continued to grope around the bathroom searching for any chakra signature she could find.

"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." His tone was light but Tenten could tell he was exhausted.

She placed her hands on her hip, with her head protector still covering her eyes.

"Ha, ha. You got clothes on? And do you want a roommate, because damn this is an awesome apartment." She turned completely around to take in the full view of the spacious bathroom retreat after lifting up her makeshift blindfold and leaving Kakashi's figure behind her in case he wasn't dressed. Tiled floors, jets in the tub, full vanity mirror and a shelved closet to boot. She let out a low whistle. "I could move in and you would never even know." She reasoned in awe to mostly herself as she stopped to caress a fluffy towel begging to be touched on a nearby rack.

"I highly doubt that," she could almost hear him lean against the wall with disapproval.

"Hurry up and get dressed, so we can take a nap," Tenten still did not look his way only continued to fondle the towel between her fingers.

She could briefly hear him say something about not needing clothes to take a nap before he left. Tenten smirked.

Tenten peered into Kakashi's bedroom with a quizzical look on her face. Kakashi was on his bed holding Pakkun, who was trying his best to get up out of his lap.

"Pakkun, don't you want to take a nap with us?" Tenten looked almost hurt that the dog didn't want to snuggle with her on the bed. She really was getting to be quite fond of the small dog.

"Don't argue, Pakkun, she needs to monitor both of us while we sleep, this is what is keeping us out of the hospital," Kakashi whispered in his ear. "You can be mad at me later, but for now we need our rest."

Pakkun looked torn between bolting and complying with an apology. He settled with a compliant whine.

"I thought you liked me Pakkun," Tenten frowned. She didn't think she was all that off reading the talking nin-dog.

Pakkun whimpered as Kakashi calmed him down by scratching him behind the ear. Tenten sat on the bed and reached out and pet him with one hand as he licked her other as if to apologize for his behavior.

Tenten smiled and looked up to see Kakashi's bi-colored eyes looking at her. His mask was off and he was only wearing pj bottoms.

"Don't worry Pakkun, you can sleep between us if that makes you feel better." She yawned as she removed her weapons pouch, vest, spare weapons, and odds and ends from her pockets, which consisted of strawberry lip gloss, a spare hair tie, a spare link to a nun chuck set, an exploding tag, a rather large Swiss army knife knife, keys and some spare change.

"Exploding tag? Really?" Kakashi eyed the curled up paper dubiously.

"What? It's got a special activation detonator," she explained as she rolled her eyes. "No worries," she waved it off as she untied her hair, falling once more abruptly around her shoulders in waves. She stretched and nearly clobbered Kakashi on her climb into his bed as he was still catching his breath from the sudden shock of seeing her shake her hair out.

"I spread out when I sleep, you've been warned." She mumbled as she snuggled Pakkun close in her arms and pulled his arm under her head for a pillow.

Kakashi reeled at the bold konoichi now threatening to cut off circulation to his extremity by firmly placing her head on his bicep.

"You don't drool in your sleep, do you?" he mused as she snuggled close to his body heat. She raised her head with a triumphant grin on her face.

"I'll wipe it off when I wake up, no worries," she promised and returned her head back on her makeshift pillow.

Kame, what did he get himself into?

A/N :

And what I seriously considered writing that Kakashi says after viewing the contents of her pockets was, "Strawberry lip gloss? Really?"


	5. An evening spent

A/N: If you had to spend and evening with Tenten, this is how I think it would go…

Tenten was the first to wake up. Three hours had passed by blissfully surrounded by warmth and friendly chakra signatures. Can't beat that. She didn't open her eyes but took a quiet reading of the dog first then Kakashi. Both were still asleep, but Kakashi wouldn't be for long, especially once she got up and ordered food from her favorite Chinese spot that just happened to be down the street. She quickly made a shadow clone to run down to restaurant and place the order to go. She could even have the clone wait until it was done and pick it up, all while still never leaving the comforts of this nice warm bed.

Sometimes she really liked being a ninja.

Then she realized that Kakashi had drooled into her hair. Man, the guy had seriously passed out. She gently pushed some chakra through the arm that she had slept on so that he wouldn't wake up with the lack of blood flow that resulted in that weird pins and needles feeling.

She noticed that she didn't drool all over his arm. Good-not that she expected herself to, that was something she wasn't known to do, but she thought she might cover herself in case she actually did. Funny how he was the one that ended up drooling on her.

After she finished the body scans, she tried to ninja sneak out of the bed, but was forcefully pulled down by Kakashi's now fully functioning right arm.

"You stole our warmth, you can't be the first to leave," Kakashi reasoned as he pulled her firmly to him in a possessive manner. "Your hair is damp," Kakashi petted the top of her head lightly. "My apologies." He squeezed her body with his arms as if to say he was sorry.

Let's face it, if Kakashi wanted to be this close to her, and all she had to deal with was a little drool in her hair-the so be it, she wasn't about to complain.

"How ya feeling? Any better?" Tenten asked as she took a lock of her hair and traced the tip of it up and down his arm playfully.

"Hmm," he deeply purred into her neck as he snuggled closer.

Ok, Tenten thought, now that was sexy.

"Pakkun how's the leg?" she asked of the smallest of Kakashi's ninken. Pakkun lifted his head and licked Tenten's hand in response with a small whimper. Tenten had the feeling this was a bad sign. She sat up on the bed and rechecked his vitals. Tenten frowned.

"Back leg still hurts huh, boy?" Tenten caressed his head gently. He licked her hand again with confirmation. Tenten concentrated a healing blue flame on his haunches to help mend the ligaments around the formerly broken bone. With a grin the dog leapt into her lap and licked her face with approval.

"I like her," Pakkun announced and continued his playful attack. Tenten momentarily lost herself with bouts of laughter at the dog's sudden affection. She pretended to fight him off, but could only do so lightly. "When does she get to meet the others?"

Tenten calmed the dog into submission with a tummy rub, and smiled at how energetic the mini-pug had just become. Kakashi had used this time to throw a shirt on and help Tenten's shadow clone set the table in the kitchen.

"Kakashi, why does Pakkun want me to meet your other ninken so badly?" Tenten called from across the apartment as Pakkun skipped down the hall and playfully nipped at Kakashi's heels. The shadow clone of Tenten's winked suddenly and disappeared in a puff of smoke and the real Tenten emerged from the bathroom and entered the kitchen with her hair formerly up in her usual buns.

Kakashi was busy pouring the nin-dog some dry dog food into a bowl and which the pug happily ate. He brought himself to a standing position and looked fondly down at the ravenous animal.

"You must have riled him up," Kakashi mused.

"I have that affect on animals."

Kakashi chuckled, "you certainly do. Let's eat."

"How can you **not** like _Die Hard_?" She nearly screeched at the silver haired ninja who swiped for the remote in vain.

"_Ninja Assassin_ is on in three minutes," he explained and held out his hand for the remote.

Kakashi tried not to look impressed, but on the inside he was smiling with approval.

"No, only if you can be stealthy enough to infiltrate the blood stream with out the target knowing it. That would only be used in a case where you want the death to look like an accident, or you want out of the vicinity before retaliation could occur. I say use a curare base poison and you can hit anywhere on the body, as long as you puncture skin you are good to go," Tenten explained with a smooth hand gesture, "slow acting poisons are just not fun." Tenten finished her tea and shrugged off her last statement as if she had no more to say on the subject.

Kakashi exchanged a look slow look with Pakkun. They both seemed to register the same healthy fear of Tenten's extensive knowledge of toxins.

"This is just unhealthy." Kakashi stated with his arms folded on his chest looking at all the assorted weapons laying over every inch of his apartment. Shuriken, senbon, kunai, pudao, niginatas, kitanas, wakisashis, literally laying over every inch of his apartment. He shook his head with mock disgust. There had to be over 300 weapons exactly three inches apart from one another and there was Tenten scanning each one, like a receptionist shuffling through a filing cabinet, looking for a specific one.

"Ah," she hopped a bit in delight when she found the ones she was looking for, "see this kamisori and this tanto," she drew the weapons to her with her chakra strings. "See the difference in sharpness?" She placed them in his hands.

Kakashi humored her if only to keep himself from smiling at her assertive attention to weapon detail.

Heaven forbid he piss her off with so much ammo at her disposal.


	6. the rest of the evening

Tenten rolled her eyes and threw her card down. "If you are going to cheat, the very least you could do is win a hand."

Kakashi took a dramatic mock offence at this, he scoffed and then mentally kicked himself that he had got caught twice cheating, and was still losing. Even Anko wasn't this good.

"I believe you are the one that is cheating," Kakashi turned the tables on her. Ha! Maybe she was- he had no idea. If she was cheating, she was doing a damn good job at hiding it. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Just deal."

"No, Rio had found the orchid after Yuuta had already left port. That doesn't mean he didn't plant in on the ship for her to find. Yuuta never stopped loving Rio. That is why the orchid that she finds before she walks into the house on the beach is so significant. She finds her true love."

Kakashi was flipping through his orange book with fury and disbelief. How had he been reading this for so long over and over and over and not get the subtle interplay Jiraiya had left?

"No." Kakashi said with a mixture of disbelief and defiance. How had he missed this? He spent years re-reading these books so the ending would make some sort of sense- the last chapter had been so vague. He flipped a little more, "no!" he vocalized in a low tone with awe and realization.

Tenten pulled her hair out of their confinements and prepared herself for bed. She was brushing her teeth in what seemed like a hotel suite, and continued to look back and forth between the hot tub in the far corner and her hair as she did. She really ought to just take a quick shower before bed. The lure of a hot soak was too tempting. That thing probably drained an entire water heater. She wondered to herself if Kakashi new a jutsu that could easily heat cold water in the tub, or if he could just make hot water appear in it, or if she should just cold cock him and drain the water heater anyways. She nearly tripped over Pakkun on her way to ask him.

The small dog looked like he was trying to hide behind her, jumping energetically and yipping and letting out an occasional bark.

Kakashi lurched down the hall and tried to grab at the pug. He looked pissed; Tenten wondered briefly if Pakkun had left a present in his shoe or something. Kakashi swiped at the dog, now successfully safe from his reach as Tenten had presented the perfect barrier between the two. Now on his hands and knees, Kakashi dead eyed his nin-dog. The pug liked his own face and panted triumphantly.

Tenten stared down at the two between her legs with wide-eyed confusion.

"Akino," Pakkun demanded to his owner.

"No." Kakashi answered and made another quick steal for one of the dog's legs. Pakkun efficiently avoided it.

Tenten had a feeling she should move, but was caught up in the dialogue between the two to do anything but listen.

"Shiba, Bull, or Bisuke,"

"No, no and no." Kakashi answered. "All you will do is make noise, destroy my apartment and attack Tenten."

"Attack me?" Tenten finally cut in staring down at the copy-nin. It was enough of a distraction to Pakkun to finally get caught as Kakashi lunged between her legs in one swift movement and nabbed him. He managed to run a shoulder into Tenten's shin however, and the konoichi fell on top of his back, then neatly rolled on to the carpet into the hall way.

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized to her as she got up from her crouch. Tenten eyed him suspiciously.

"Not that kind of attack. They would just want as much attention as Pakkun over here," Kakashi gave the small pug a stern you-are-in-so-much-trouble-look.

"Why not?" Tenten leaned her head to the side. Her hair was down and brushed out and it made Kakashi stare for just a moment before he answered her.

"Bad idea," Kakashi explained with another firm look at the nin-dog in his arms.

"Can I use your hot tub?" Tenten suddenly remembered why she left the bathroom in the first place. She had a gleam in her eye, Kakashi was quite certain that it was the same look she would have if she spotted a new weapon that she wanted. "That thing is big enough for us both, we can share. You need a good hot soak. I can rub your sore shoulder again." She added knowing that sealed the deal.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and hesitated. He knew he was not going to win.

He first looked at his nin-dog, who looked defeated in his arm.

"Guruku." Kakashi announced with his eyes still closed. He placed the jubilant pug down and summoned the ninken.

The two dogs pranced around each other and yipped happily. Guruku sniffed Tenten and mauled her with a licking attack.

Kakashi just clucked with a somewhat "I told you so" attitude. He marveled to himself at how well the dogs were taking to her. Pakkun just had to join in and the two were able to roll her onto her back and continue until Tenten had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Sorry, Tenten, the hot tub is broken," Kakashi explained. "Part of the reason why I can afford this place," he shrugged it off.

"What?" Tenten shot up from off the floor wiping the slobber off of her face. "And you never got it fixed? Why not?"

Kakashi shrugged. Time, money, temptation to never leave home and just soak in it all day.

"Do you know what is wrong with it?" Tenten queried.

Kakashi shook his head. Kakashi tried to reason that she need not worry about it, but she had already summoned her tool box and Kame help him, he was all too curious to see if the konoichi would flood his apartment or fix the damn thing.

"Oh baby," Tenten settled into the hot tub and closed her eyes. Kakashi did the same and reached to turn the jets on at the panel. Tenten didn't even open her eyes as she playfully smacked his hand away. "Not yet," she chided. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Just let your body be accustomed to the warmth for a while. Trust me," she added with a wide grin opening one eye.

Like he could say not to that.

Kakashi sighed and mentally ran through the events of the night. She was out of her damn mind he decided. He also decided that he liked that quality most about her. She was unpredictable. He still didn't know how she fixed the intricate wiring system on the hot tub inside of fifteen minutes. He could only guess that years of dealing with demolition was where she picked it up. Still, this wasn't the first time he had been thoroughly impressed with her this evening.

He needed to end this before things got to far.

Tenten reached over with her eyes still closed and pressed the button for the jets.

Nothing happened.

Kakashi let out a small snort. Tenten opened one eye, made a fist and slammed it into the control box. The engines started with a sputter and a whirr. Tenten closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto the side of the tub with a smirk.

Kakashi once again shook his head. He was beginning to think it was already too late for him. He lost himself in his thoughts as the jets began to quickly numb his mind into oblivion.

A sudden hand on his brought his mind out of the deep sleep that the soothing pressure and heat of the jets produced. He lifted his head. Tenten was making his way towards him, moving his body so she could sit behind him. He could do nothing at this point but comply, his body nearly putty from soaking for ….how long had they been in here?

She wordlessly began to work on his sore shoulder, and Kakashi couldn't help but grunt at how amazing her touch was. Things were escalating to the point of no return for him.

"Do you realize what you are doing?" he found himself asking.

"All part of my devious plan to lure you into a false sense of security so that I can kill you in your sleep and move into your apartment." Tenten spoke light-heatedly to his back. Kakashi shook his head.

Yep, he was a goner. Pakkun could play with Guruku while he and Tenten occupied the bedroom or the as the case was going to be, he hoped, the hot tub. It was what the little dog had prattled on about- how he needed some company if he was going to be occupied by his mate. The mate that he wanted to have puppies with-Pakkun had scared him to the core that his dog had come to the realization before he did. He decided it was now or never.

He turned around and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss, moving his lips to caress over hers with slow languid intention. He couldn't deny it now, how much he wanted her, how captivated he was with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap with a slosh of water threatening to spill over the brim of the tub. Tenten pressed against him deepening their kiss.

Yes, he thought, there was no going back now.

A/N: I had fun writing this one. Let me know if I tied all the lose ends up…sometimes it all makes sense upstairs but gets lost as I write it all down.


End file.
